In the End...
by CM-chan 801
Summary: What would happen if you had to choose between family and friends?...
1. Pink Fire

In the End...*  
  
CM801: Mmkay! As u well kno this IS a sequel to PowerPuff Times Two (my other fic i did) and i FINALLY finished it! *sweatdrop * So ya... this story is gona be short cuz dude, itz in the girlz POV! *wow, and u kno that much * And this has NOTHING to do w/ the song from Linkin Park... I jus thought it would make a good title.  
  
  
  
*Pink Fire *  
  
  
  
It was a bright, sunny day. A very warm day at that. The puffs, ruffs, and the Professor were outside of their home under the shade of the tree having a picnic until the Professor's watch went off at 2:00pm and told all of them he had to go to work. They all frowned, but the girls gave him a hug and they all said good bye as they watched the Professor get in his car and drive off. The puffs and ruffs had something more fun to do now that the Professor is gone. The six of them, all 10 years old, decided to play hide- n-seek. They told that Butch had to be it, but he didn't care. He turned around, facing the wall w/ his eyes closed, and started to count to 30, while the other five splitted up and hid. When he was done, he started to think to himself, "Who should I look for first?" He grinned and then yelled out, "Ready or not, here comes Butch!!" He flew around the house trying to lok for the one he was looking for, and when he knew the exact spot where to look, he slowly creeped up behind it and grabbed it from behind saying "I got you!" very playfully. "Alright you got me!" the green puff giggled. They both flew on the couch and started to laugh and play w/ each other. The two puffs and ruffs come flying out of their hiding places and saw the two emeralds having fun together. So Blossom decided to go upstairs and leave the two alone.  
  
When they got up to their room w/ the blinds closed and the room dark, Bubbles wanted to play animals. The three looked at her w/ undescribable faces, then looked to each other. Brick then said that they should play Spin the Bottle instead. As Boomer flew into the closet, he searched through the big pile of toys for a bottle. He then found it and flew out of the closet and over to where the other three were sitting in a circle. He placed it in the middle and sat down. Blossom said that Bubbles should go first. Bubbles blushed and absolutely said "Alright." She placed her hand on the bottle and spun it really fast, as the other three watched it to see who it would point to. As it started to slow down, everyone kept eyeing it like they were mesmorized. When it stopped, the two who didn't get picked giggled at who it landed on. Bubbles smiled in relief. "Now you two haveta go in the closet and kiss!" Blossom snapped at who it landed on playfully. "At least I'm gonna enjoy it!" as the blue ruff snapped back. The two blue couples floated into the closet and closed the door. "Well I guess we're the only two left," Brick shrugged. "I'm gonna go take a bath," Blossom told him, as she gave him a sexy wink and flew into the bathroom. Brick grinned w/ joy as he followed Blossoms' shadow into the bathroom.  
  
A few hours pass, and it was already 11:21pm and the three couples, still in the same spot they were in, were sleeping their eyes away. The garage door was opening and it woke Butch. He looked around the room, and it was pitch black, and then he looked at his watch and gasped in amazement. He then heard the car door shut. Butch gasped again and picked up Buttercup, that was laying on him, very gently, not to wake her up, and flew upstairs like a bullet. He placed Buttercup on her bed and yelled very quietly, "Hey guys! The Professor is home! Hurry up and get to bed!" Butch got ready and went to bed as he waited for his brothers. Boomer and Bubbles woke up after hearing Butch, and they both got out of the toybox they were sleeping in, very tiredly. They opened the closet door, and then heard the front door shut. They both gasped and went opposite ways to change into their PJ's and went to bed. Blossom and Brick on the other hand, was very comfortable sleeping in the bath full of water and bubbles (w/ their swimsuits on of course **too young pplz!!**) and didnt even bother to get out and ready for bed. But they both wake up to the Prof. Footsteps coming upstairs. Blossom looked around and saw that she and Brick were still in the bathroom. She gasped, then looked at Brick that she was laying on in the tub and woke him up. He opened his eyes, and just then the bathroom door swung wide open and to what the two couples saw, a big, tall shadow and it scared both of them half to death. The shadow turned on the light to reveal it was the Prof. The other two puffs and ruffs opened one of their eyes to see what was going on. Blossom jumped when she saw the Prof and grabbed a towel nearby. "Blossom! Brick! What in the world are you two doing?!?!" the Prof said angerly. "Um... we were just... uh..." Blossom had no idea what to say. She knew she was busted. "But Bubbles and Buttercup were doing the same!!" she said, trying not to get in trouble alone. "Oh really..." the Prof looked behind him and saw Bubbles and Buttercup, Butch and Boomer sleeping in their own beds, and they closed their eyes before the Prof could see them. "But, but..."  
  
"It wasn't her fault Prof. This was all my idea. I'm sorry," Brick said w/ sorrow. They both felt guilty for what they did. "Blossom... I'm sorry to do this but..." Blossom knew she was grounded for life, and she admitted it to him. The Prof shook his head and told Blossom that wasn't the only thing. She looked at him like w/ the what-else-can-there-be look. He simply told Brick, "Brick... I'm sorry, but I can't trust you anymore w/ my girls. You and your brothers are kicked out of my house, and there's no excuses." The two puffs and ruffs jumped out of their beds and flew up to the Prof. "You can't Prof! That's not fair!!" Bubbles said whining. "I'm sorry Bubbles, but I can't see this happening again." Bubbles eyes started to water and flew over to Buttercup, crying in her arms. "Prof! Can't you just give them another chance?!" Buttercup asked. "Girls, please stop complaining. The boys are kicked out and that's final, starting tomorrow morning. Now get to bed." Blossom had tears in her eyes and she looked at the Prof w/ hatred. "I hate you Prof! I'm never gonna talk to you ever again!!" Buttercup frowned at the Prof, then to the boys w/ Bubbles still in her arms. She flew her to their bed and went to bed. The Prof looked to the boys and the boys looked back to him, mad, and went to bed. The Prof went to the door, turned off all the lights, and shut it on his way out.  
  
*The Next Morning *  
  
The boys were packing their stuff, while Buttercup woke up a few minutes later and saw the boys fly out of the room leaving a note on the girls' bed. Buttercup got out of bed and the note read:  
  
Dear Girls,  
  
We're really sorry for getting you three in trouble. And we think it was stupid for the Prof to kick us out just because of that. But we'll get him back. But don't worry, he's not gonna get hurt. We'll keep in touch. We promise. Forever yours; Brick, Boomer, and Butch.  
  
Buttercup thought to herself, "Get him back? What could they be thinking of..." Buttercup then heard her sisters waking up and she didn't want to show them the note, so she went to her drawers and hid the note under all of ther clothing. Bubbles sat up and rubbed her eyes before she saw Buttercup hide the note. "Ah... Buttercup? You're up early." Buttercup turned around quickly and smiled nervously. "Uh... yeah. Couldn't really sleep last night." Bubbles looked at her w/ her "Bubble Smile" and her hair all messy. "Yeah. I couldn't really sleep either. And it looks like they boys had already left w/o saying goodbye..." Buttercup frowns and looks over to the empty space in their room where the boys used to be. "And it's all Blossom's fault too! If only she would've gone to bed when we told her to, none of this would be happening." Bubbles looks down and was about to cry, but she fought the tears and kept them in. "I miss my Boomer... I want to see him again..." Buttercup sighs. "C'mon Bubbles. Lets go eat breakfast." While Buttercup and Bubbles flew downstairs to eat, Blossom opened her eyes and was about to cry because she had heard every word her sisters said about her and what she had done. She thought to herself, "Why me... Why couldn't the Prof give me and the boys another chance? I hate him forever!" Blossom covered her head w/ her blanket and cried, not going down for breakfast and stayed in the room all morning.  
  
*Later-Afternoon *  
  
The boys went into the woods and made a tent for them to stay in, w/ their belongings scattered everywhere. But a few hours pass and the boys were organizing their stuff and their so-called "home". It was already 1:29pm and the boys knew they had to hurry because the Prof leaves the house around 1:50pm to go to work. So the three ruffs flew to the Prof work place. Minutes later, they finally got to the front of the building door and let themselves in. Meanwhile, Blossom finally came out of her room and went outside to pick some flowers for herself, by herself. The Prof and the girls came outside and saw Blossom. Blossom looked over to them, then looked away and started picking flowers again. "Blossom, the girls and I are going to the store. We'll be back shortly," the Prof said w/ no passion. Blossom just kept picking flowers not listening at all. She then heard the car doors close and saw the car drive off. She sighed. She was so bored and wanted to see her Brick again so badly. And she decided that's what she's gonna do. Blossom flew swiftly into the Prof lab. She picked up the Navigator Speaker 5.0 and turned it on. A voice started to speak in a robot kind of way. "Welcome. Please say who or what you are looking for through the speaker located at the top."  
  
"Tell me where the RowdyRuff Boys are!" Blossom said anxiously. "The RRB......... are located at the Townsville Work Palace over at 42nd street, northwest." Blossom smiled, turned off the Navigator Speaker 5.0, and flew as fast as she could to the Townsville Work Palace where the Prof worked just to see her Brick.  
  
*At the T.W.P- 1:41pm *  
  
The boys were throwing papers, pens, knocking down the phone, lamps, emptied his drawers but still couldn't find it. The Prof work place was a disaster that the RRB made. "Damnit! Where did he put it?!" Brick said kinda ticked off. He kept searching for it. "Dude, it's no where to be found!" Butch said, about to give up looking for it, but kept going just for his brother. "What if it's not here you guys?" asked Boomer, who had already quit looking. "It's gotta be here! It's not in the Prof lab, or in his bedroom which we already searched through. Where else could it be?!" Brick said going absolutely nuts. "Maybe it's with the Prof?" Butch stated. The three ruffs sighed. Just then, Blossom came flying out of the elevator and through the people's work areas and saw the boys and what they had done to the Prof work spot. She gasped at the sight and couldn't believe her eyes. "Blossom! What are you doing here?!" Brick said w/ amazement. "I... I came here to see you, but... what are you guys doing to the Prof work area?!" The boys looked around the ground below them and saw the mess that they made everywhere. "It's not what you think Blossom! I can explain!"  
  
"Why bother?! You guys obviously trashed the Prof work area just because he kicked you three out! How could you!!"  
  
"No! We were just trying o find the Prof communicator so you and I could talk to each other again!"  
  
"Save it! Because I can't trust you anymore either!" Blossom was pouring out tears, and she then flew out the window back to the house and cried on her pillow once again. "Damn! What have I done..." Brick thought to himself. The boys looked to each other w/ guilt.  
  
*Later- 1:49pm *  
  
The Prof and the girls finally came home from the store and came in w/ the groceries in their hands. "Would you girls mind to put the groceries away please, I got to get to work," the Prof asked Bubbles and Buttercup. "We don't mind. You go ahead Prof. We'll take care of it." Buttercup said smiling. So the Prof went back out the door, into his car again, and went to work. Blossom lifted her head up from the pillow she was crying on in her bedroom and flew downstairs to her sisters. She went up to them and asked, "Girls! Did they tell you?!"  
  
"Tell us what?" Bubbles asked dimly. "The boys! Did they tell you two that they were gonna trash the Prof work place?!"  
  
"Uh, no. We haven't even seen them the whole day, no thanks to you," Bubbles said angerly. Buttercup thought to herself, "Is that what the note was trying to say? They were gonna trash the Prof work place and maybe get him fired? No... they wouldn't do that. Would they?" Buttercup snapped out of it and looked to the side of her to see Bubbles calling to her. "You okay Buttercup?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine. I... uh... I'm gonna go to the Prof's work place."  
  
"What for?!" Blossom asked. "I'm gonna see if the boys are still there and ask them why they trashed the Prof's work area," Buttercup said as she started to float in the air. "I'll come w/ you!" Bubbles said. "I'll come too!" Blossom added. "No Blossom. You gotten us into enough trouble already. So just back off and leave it to us, okay?" Buttercup demanded. So the green and blue puffs fly off to the Townsville Work Palace and leaves Blossom behind. She thought to herself, "Buttercup sure is acting like a good leader..." and then she sighs. She sank her head into her arms and thought for the longest time.  
  
*Later- 2:11pm *  
  
The Prof arrived at his work, entered through the entrance, into the elevator, and pressed the number 15. The elevator started to go up w/ the windows facing the city and the evelator music playing. The Prof smiled and just watched the outside of Townsville happily. When the elevator reached 15, w/ a few stops now and then, the door slid open and he walks out. The Prof waves hi to his working friends, but they just stared back. Professor Utonium was very confused, but he kept walking towards his working area. And when he go there, the floor was messy, his desk was covered w/ papers, broken glass and such, and his coffee spilled, everything was a wreck! He wondered who could've done this. The boys, on the other hand, went to go get a drink of water to wait until the Prof came, but they didn't see him when they were done getting water because he was too busy on the ground cleaning up the place. But when the boys reached it, the Prof looks over to them and gasped and got up. "So it was you three that did this!"  
  
"No! I... um... well... I can explain! But I guess you wouldn't want to listen to my explanation since no one would believe me."  
  
"For once, you're right about that Brick." Just then the ruffs and the Prof heard loud screams and hear the whole building making this earthquake noise, and could feel the ground shaking. A piece of the ceiling came down and knocked out a man wondering what was going on. This couldn't be good. Meanwhile, Buttercup and Bubbles were almost near the Prof's work and Bubbles looks over to her sister. She had no expression on her face. Bubbles then spoke up. "Buttercup? How are we gonna handle this if the Prof is there? Wouldn't he get mad anyways if Blossom came along too?" Buttercup stayed silent for a minute, but then said, "I don't know Bubbles. Just make it up as we go." When they got to the building, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was glowing red w/ heat and smoke filling the sky. The two girls had to act quickly and they went to the entrance to find a was to help the Prof and the boys. They knew they were trapped inside.  
  
*Later- 2:58pm *  
  
Blossom sat quietly on the couch watching the news, when all of a sudden, all the electricity went out. She looked around and saw all the lamps and lights out, everything in the kitchen wasn't working, and even the TV went off. She wondered what was going on. There was still light coming from the sun blazing through the window, so she went to the window and looked out to the city. All she could see was smoke coming from a building and it covered the blue sky, ashes falling everywhere. She thought if the Mayor would call her if something was wrong through the hotline, but then she knew that the phones wasn't working either. So she decided to leave the house and see if the city and her family needed her help. She flew out the door and headed straight towards the smoke. Over to the building, the Prof and Brick both got knocked out form the falling tiles above them. Boomer and Butch just fell from the smoke because they couldn't breath. Buttercup and Bubbles were on the 2nd floor still trying to find their way up to the 15th floor. "Prof!!" Buttercup yelled to see if the Prof would respond back. "Buttercup, look out!" Bubbles yelled. She moved her sister from a burning tile right above her. "Thanks Bubbles." The two girls flew beside each other w/ Bubbles hanging onto Buttercup so neither of them would get lost, and trying to find their way up the floors w/o getting hurt.  
  
*Later- 4:35pm *  
  
The fire trucks finally came and started to get ready to spray water towards the burning building, then Blossom came along and saw the tragedy. She flew around the building to find a way in, but all the enterances were covered w/ flames and smoke. She tried to use her ice breath, but she couldn't feel that power inside of her. All she could feel was a broken heart. Inside, Buttercup and Bubbles finally got to the 15th floor and found the Prof lying on the ground. "Prof!!" they both screamed. They flew over to him. "Oh my god... what are we gonna do Buttercup, what are we gonna do?!" Bubbles said about to cry. "Try to find a way out of here, we don't have much time!" Bubbles went looking around, but everything around them was just flames. She then saw a moving body over to her left. They boy got up and coughed a few times. "Boomer!!!" Bubbles said in joy. "Bubbles...? *cough cough *"  
  
"Boomer! Do you need help?!"  
  
"No. It's okay. You go help the Prof and Buttercup. Don't worry about us." Bubbles frowned at the blue ruff, but did as he said. Boomer went to go wake Butch who was laying beside him, and Brick on the other side. "Hey Butch! Wake up... C'mon dude. Wake up!!" Boomer was shaking up until finally Butch started to moan and open his eyes slowly. "Dude, what happened?" Butch asked while rubbing his head. "I bet we both fainted from the smoke."  
  
"Hey Brick! Wake up dude!" Butch shaked his brother to see if he would wake up. "He's out cold. He got a big scar on his head too. We gotta get him out of here," Boomer said. "But how?" questioned Butch. Just then, Buttercup saw the two boys and yelled out to them. They told her not to worry about them and just help the Prof. Buttercup nods her head and she and Bubbles moved the Prof to a spot away from the fire, and they didn't even know how far away they went. They were far away from the boys. They couldn't even see them anymore. Everything around them was just fire. Outside, Blossom was so scared she didn't know what to do. There was no way in and no way for her to save her family and friends. But she wasn't gonna give up. She looked down below and saw the Townsville firefighters spraying the building w/ water. She looked back to the building, closed her eyes and flew straight through the window and flames and she was in, but go a few bruises. She looked around to see if she could find anyone in there. She called out to her sisters, but she heard nothing. The crackling of the fire was too hard to hear anything. She then remembered the Prof's working spot was on the 15th floor, and she was already on the 7th floor. So she went on her way up 8 more floors to reach the Prof and everyone else. Bubbles and Buttercup kept a hold onto the Prof so that he wouldn't get hurt by anything. Just then, the floor beneath the Prof started to crack. The two girls didn't notice until the Prof started to fall out of their grip. But they both grabbed him tighter, each of his arms, and held onto him. The girls struggled to keep him up. They really needed their other sister. Boomer and Butch kept trying to wake up their brother, but he was totally out. Boomer checked his heartbeat w/ his hand, but it was barely beating. "Butch! He needs to get out of here or else he'll die!" Boomer said. "Yeah, but there's no way out! We need help!" Just then Blossom came flying up from the floor below and right in front of the two boys. "Blossom!" they both said in amazement. They saw that she was covered in ashes and bruises all over her, and she looked pretty messed up. "Don't worry you guys! I'll get you out of here!" she yelled. On the other side of the room, Bubbles heard her sister yell. "Blossom...? Blossom!!" Buttercup looked to her sister, then to the direction she was looking. Was Blossom really there?  
  
Blossom looked to where Bubbles was and saw that the Prof was about to fall and her sisters really needed help too. The boys didn't hear Bubbles call out because they were too busy worrying about their brother. "C'mon Blossom! Help us!" Butch yelled to her, w/ Brick breathing like mad. "Blossom! Help!!" Bubbles called out to her. Blossom kept looking back and forth to the Prof and Brick and she had no idea what to do. She was stuck between her family and friends. She thought to herself for a moment, "Why am I helping everyone? Is it because.... of ME?" She snapped back and all she was hearing was "Blossom! Blossom! Blossom!!" She was getting really annoyed and scared, so she closed her eyes and yelled out, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!" She was crying and scared for the ones she loved. But when she said that, all of them started to disappear, except Blossom. And outside of the building is where they reappeared and they were all safe. "What happened?!" Buttercup asked in amazement. "Blossom... oh my god... BLOSSOM!" The two puffs and ruffs looked to the burning building just ready to collapse, w/ Blossom still inside. She still had her eyes closed and said to herself, "I can't take this anymore! Everything I do, I always think I'm miss perfect. Everything I say, I always think I'm saying the right thing. But I'm not... Now that I see what I have done to everyone. I'm sorry... I should've been smarter than that. Bubbles, I want you to take care of the Prof for me. I would love you if you just did it for me. Buttercup... take care of Townsville. Your sister and everyone else will need a new leader. And I assure you'll do a great job. Boomer and Butch... you guys are really fun to hang around with. Thank you for putting up for me. And Brick... I know you'll feel better. I love you forever and I'll never forget you because I'll be in your heart, for all eternity. Please let the ones I love have eternal life, and a happy one at that..."  
  
  
  
*End * Blossom...  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Well? Whatcha think pplz? Pleez R&R and tell me how u liked it! And the next chapter, if u wanna call it that, will be comin soon! **Feeling Blue** (u prolly kno who THIS one will be about) ^.~ xoxo ~CM-chan 801~ 


	2. Feeling Blue

In the End*  
  
CM801: Helloooooo New York! Well i'm acually not in NY, but i aint complainin! So aniwayz... here's Ch.2 pplz! (finally) Sorrie it took so long to post up, dun hurt me! *puts arms over head * Okay... and look pplz! My best friend Lina Yuy is here! (she helps me w/ my fanficz)  
  
Lina Yuy: HeyLo! Just wanna say something to CM... you should start reviewing other peeps fanfics gurl!  
  
CM801: *sweatdrop * Yes... maybe i should.  
  
Lina Yuy: And remember, you dont own the PPG!  
  
CM801: I think da reader knoz that...  
  
Lina Yuy: And you should try to update your fanfics more often  
  
CM801: I am trying my best here! *getting irritated * ;;;  
  
Lina Yuy: And...  
  
CM801: OKAY!! Lina-chan... i get it! - -v (see wut i mean?) Jus have fun reading the story...  
  
Lina Yuy: I luv my job ^.^ Bye bye!  
  
  
  
**Feeling Blue**  
  
  
  
The Professor was coming home from his morning jog. He walked over to his mailbox and opened it up, and he found some mail. All he got was bills, bills, bills and... a little something different. He looked at it for a minute and his face brightened up as he ran to his house w/ joy and excitement. The PPG and RRB were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Buttercup looked to Butch, who was eating, and threw a piece of cereal at him. He looked over to Buttercup mad, then smiled. She was giggling, until she felt something hit her head. She looked to Butch again and saw him eating quietly, like nothing happened. He looked back to Buttercup, but he then saw another piece of cereal come flying at him. He moved over and it hits Bubbles instead. She yelled 'ow!' and loked across the table to Buttercup angry. She picked up her spoon and pointed it upwards and puts a piece of bread on it, and flicks it to Buttercup, who was giggling like mad, along w/ Butch. But she saw the bread coming towards her and she moved, and instead, hits Brick. He yelled, 'hey!' and picks up a handful of cereal in his hand and throws it at the three. Boomer felt one hit him, and he got mad, and joined the the four throwing food at each other. Blossom saw the five and what they were doing and quickly yelled out, "Guys! Sto-" Before she could finish, her bowl of cereal was dumped all over her dress, on her lap and saw Boomer on the table and he yelled out, "Food fight!!" Blossom got irritated and saw the five just yelling and screaming, having fun, w/ Boomer facing his back to Blossom. She got out of her chair, picked up Boomer's bowl of cereal, climbed on the table, and poured in ontop of his head, along w/ the bowl on his head too. The four laughed at him, as he turned around and saw Blossom grinning at him, w/ her arms crossed. Just then, the Prof comes running in and it startled the six. "Uh oh, the Prof is gonna get mad at us for the mess we made..." Bubbles said nervously. The Prof comes running in the kitchen and says, "Everyone! Look! Something amazing just happened!!" The six of them flies up to the Prof's face, while Boomer took off the bowl off his head and joined the others. They looked to Professor Utonium's hand and saw him holding a letter. "What's that pops?" asked Brick. "I just won seven tickets to the Bahamas!" the Prof answered back going crazy w/ excitement. "How do you know?" Buttercup asked. The Prof opens the letter and reads out loud to the puffs and ruffs:  
  
Professor Utonium,  
  
Thank you for signing up for the Island Vacation Sweepstakes! You just won seven tickes (7) to the Bahamas w/ your family or friends! You will be riding in the beautiful Blue Sea Cruiseline, and will be going in two weeks at 12:00pm and will be staying at the Diamond Hotel for three whole days! We hope you have a wonderful time and a great vacation. Thank you!  
  
"Wow! You get to go on a cruise to the Bahamas Prof?!" Blossom said in curiosity. "Yes. And i would love for you six to come w/ me!"  
  
"We would love to!" the all said in joy. So they all went upstairs and went to get ready and packed up for the cruise.  
  
**Two Weeks Later-12:00pm**  
  
The day has finally come where the Utonium family were gonna go on a cruise to the Bahamas! The puffs and ruffs were all wearing sunglasses w/ their cute and cool summer clothes, w/ the Prof and his summer clothing too. They all went up the stairs and up to this big, expensive looking cruise ship. The Prof gave the seven tickets to the guy who was working there, and when they got on, their mouths dropped wide open. The ship was filled w/ beautiful crystals, glass, diamonds, and everything shimmered when the sun hits it, and the lights shining brightly in the darkest places. There was a pool on deck, and people playing pool in the Pool Rooms, all these beautiful and expensive restaraunts, and arcade place, dance rooms, everything a cruise ship would have. "C'mon everyone, lets go find our hotel rooms," the Prof said. They all agreed and went walking and exploring the ship. They all looked around in amazement and was electrified by the sightings. When they got to their rooms, the puffs and ruffs were both gonna share the same rooms, while the Prof had his own room. "Okay everyone, I'll be in room 561 if you need me, just down the hall. This will be your room, 558," the Prof told the three boys and girls. "Okay Prof!" they all said. The Prof gave them their key, and the six walked in their room. Inside, the room was colored this beautiful beige w/ different shades all around, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a TV set w/ games, a computer, two beds, and a balcony w/ an ocean view. The six felt like they were in heaven. They had never been in a more exquisite place. Just then, the Prof knocks on the door and Bubbles opens it. "Hi Prof! Is there something you need?" Bubbles asks in her cute voice. "No, i just came to tell you guys that i'm gong to take a nap. Are any of you gonna go somewhere? If you are, tell me now so i will know." The six look to each other and gave all of them the 'No' look. Blossom spoke up. "Nope. We're just gonna stay here and play some games."  
  
"Alright. Have fun you guys," the Prof said, while he left the room and Bubbles shuts the door. "Now is our chance!" Buttercup yelled softly. The five look to her. "Our chance to what?" Brick asked her. "Duh! To go to the dance rooms and partay!!" Buttercup replied. "But arnt we too young?" Bubbles said kind of nervous. "C'mon Bubbles, dont be such a baby," Buttercup said. Bubbles shrugged. "Won't the Prof find out?" Boomer asked too. "Guys! The Prof will be sleeping when we go, and i don't think anyone would tell him, right BUBBLES?" Bubbles looks away from Buttercup w/ her hands to her mouth. "C'mon! This is our one and only chance. Lets make it now instead of never!" The four thought for a minute at what Buttercup said and they all shrugged and decided to go, and Bubbles just went along. They quietly opened the door and peeked their heads out towards the Prof's room down the hall. They all floated the other way down the hall and to the Dance Room. "You got the key Butch?" Buttercup asked him. Butch nods his head and they all went on their way. When they were almost out of sight, the Prof comes walking from the other end of the hall w/ a glass of water in his hand and he saw Butch flying somewhere. The Prof runs over to the PPG and RRB's room and knocks, but there was no answer. The Prof got mad and started to follow Butch to where he was going. At the Dance Room, Buttercup was the first to enter through the door, and when she looked in, there were tons and tons of tenns dancing and having a great time. Buttercup smiled and let herself in. The other came in behind her and joined Buttercup's smile. They all ran in there and danced, danced, danced! Bubbles knew they were going to get in trouble, but she just went along w/ her sister's plan. The Prof comes along and peeked through the Dance Room door so that the PPG and RRB wouldn't see him. He saw Butch and Brick over at the DJ's music stand wanting to be the DJ, the three girls dancing, and Boomer... sitting down w/ two other girls around him. Professor Utonium got very angry and upset at the six. He then decides to leave them and wait until they came back to their room w/ him waiting inside.  
  
**Later-4:43pm**  
  
The PPG and RRB comes flying out laughing and telling each other how much fun they had. When they finally came to their room, they opened the door w/ their key and saw the Prof standing towards the window looking outside. All of them gasped when they saw him and got frightened at what he might saw to them. "Prof! What are you doing here?!" Blossom asked. "I told you six to tell me if you were going to go anywhere... and you lied to me. You are all grounded for that and for going into the Dance Room when you arn't suppose to because you are too young," the Prof said still staring outside. "But... Buttercup made us!" Blossom said. "I did not! You wanted to come! I was just asking!" Buttercup yelled at Blossom. "We're really sorry Professor..." Bubbles pouted. "Bubbles... i would like to have a word with you... alone," the Prof said. The boys stayed quiet and floated out of the room frowning at Bubbles, and the two girls closed the door on their way out, looking at their sister sadly. When Bubbles and the Prof were alone, the Prof waited for a few minutes until he finally said something to the blue puff. "Bubbles, i know you're going to hate hearing this but..."  
  
"I know!! I'm grounded for another month for stealing your stuffed animal when you were little!!"  
  
"No Bubbles, it's not that..."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"When i went down to the Dance Room, i saw... Boomer hanging around two other girls while you were dancing, and i didn't feel very comfortable for you to hang around him for a while..." Bubbles didn't know what to say. She was speechless just hearing what the Prof said. How could he have done that to her? Her eyes filled w/ water and she then flew out the door crying and she went up to the deck by herself. Her sisters and the RRB yelled out to her, but she didn't answer back. She was already out of sight. The Prof comes walking out of the room calmly and the two puff and the ruffs asks him what happened. He tell them what he told Bubbles, and they all look to Boomer w/ shame. "What?! Prof that's a lie!! Those girls came over to me and started to talk to me, but a few minutes later i got away from them because they were starting to bug me! How could you tell Bubbles that instead of asking me what really happened?!?!" Boomer flew into the room after he was done yelling at the Prof and sat outside on the balcony, w/ his arms crossed totally pissed. The other four flies into the room too w/ their heads down w/ guilt and anger. The Prof closes the door on his way out and goes back to his room and takes a nap  
  
**Later-6:07pm**  
  
The two PPG and RRB told the Prof that they were gonna go on deck and get something to eat, but Boomer wansn't hungry for he was too mad at everything. And when everyone left, he ploped on his bed and decided to take a nap himself. Bubbles on the other hand, was on the dock w/ a blanket wrapped around her, watching the sunset, the wind blowing in her face. She was sitting on an old fashioned bench w/ tears fallling off her cheek. She was thinking to herself that she hated the fact about Boomer totally cheating on her. She felt so lonely and not loved, and just wanted to be by herself forever. She also hated that everyone still treats her like a little baby and she wanted to prove that she isn't. But how? She closed her eyes and hugged herself w/ the blanket around her and tried to forget the fact. Meanwhile, under the sea, beneath the ship, a big clunk of something was floating straight towards the ship! When it almost reached the surface, it hits the bottom of the ship and makes a large hole in the cargo area and it started to fill w/ water rapidly. (Almost like the Titanic, ne?) The ship shook when the big clunk hit it,a nd it alarmed everyone on board. The captain and the crew had no idea what it was, and hoped it was nothing bad. The two puffs and ruffs got scared and wondered what happened. They were standing in like to get some food. Blossom wanted to go check on the Prof and Boomer to see if they were okay, but there was this big crowd behind them, and they didn't want to fly out of there because they didn't want to scare all of the people. So the pushed and shoved their way through the crowd, which would take quite some time. Bubbles wrapped herself more in the blanket, shivering totally scared. "Something bad is gonna happen... something bad is gonna happen..." she thought to herself. And when she felt the ship shake again, she yelled out a little scream. She curled up in a ball so that nothing could hurt her. She wanted to down to see if the Prof and Boomer were alright, but she was afraid that they will yell at her or something. So she just stayed put.  
  
**Later-7:59pm**  
  
The two puffs and ruffs finally found their way through the crowd and were going down the stairs to their hotel rooms. Meanwhile, a black and red small cloud floats above the Prof and Boomer, and it started to sprinkle dust in their eyes. What could it be? It slowly dizzolved after it did that, and the blue ruff and the Prof were still sound asleep. When the two PPG and RRB reached their hotel room floor, it was filing up w/ water coming up from the ocean. They all gasped as they flew to the rooms. "You two get the Prof, we'll get Boomer!" Brick yelled. The PPG went to the Prof's room and pushed open the door. But it was difficult because of them water, same with the RRB. But when the two boys finally pulled through, they flew in and over to their brother and tried to wake him up. But he just kept his eyes closed and slept. "Boomer! Wake up you lazy!!" Butch yelled out to him. He slapped his brother's face, but he was still asleep. "Is this guy dead?!" Butch said. Brick checked his heart and said, "Nope. He's breathing."  
  
"Then why won't he wake up?!" I'm gonna yell at him once he does." Just then, the door slams shut and the two boys look over to it. "Now is not the time Butch. Get the door open, hurry!" Brick commanded. Butch went over to the door and tried to open it w/ all his might, but it wouldn't budge. "Dude, this door is broken! I can't open it!"  
  
"Use your lazer vision stupid!" Brick told him. Butch flew back from the door and used his lazer vision to bust it open, but got nothing. "Brick! It's still not opening stupid!" Brick picks up his sleeping brother and floated in the air. "Lets use the window!" When Brick turned around, he saw that the window to the balcony had disappeard! "Where's the window?!" Brick yelled, ticked off. "Something's wrong dude... Something's totally wrong..." Butch said trembling. Brick used his lazer vision to break the wall, but it didn't break. "We can't be stuck in here... we just can't!" Brick said. "What about Blossom and Buttercup?" Butch asked. "Ugh... we can't help them if we're stuck in here..." Over at the Prof's room, Buttercup tugged on the doorknob as hard as she could to open the door, but it wouldn't open as well. And the water was filling up fast. "Blossom! It's not opening! And the water is already up to the doorknob!"  
  
"Ohh... we need help!" Blossom said, holding onto the Prof in the air. On deck, Bubbles was still curled up in her blanket, until the captain of the ship spoke through the speakers. "Everyone! Remain calm! The ship is filling up w/ water and we need everyone to evacuate to the lifeboats immediately." Bubbles gasped at what she heard. "Boomer! Prof! Everyone!!" She flew out of her blanket and to where everyone else was over the people. When she got to the hotel rooms, the water was already eight inches above the doorknob. Buibbles gasped and called out to them. "Girls?! Boomer?!" She flew down the hallway above the water looking for the correct room number. Buttercup heard her sister call out. "Bubbles! Bubbles we're in here! Help!!" Bubbles heard Buttercup's voice coming from room 561. "Girls! I'm coming!" When Bubbles yelled out to her sisters, Brick heard her and he yelled out to her. "Hey Bubbles! Help us outta here!!" Bubbles turned her head towards room 558, while she was flying to her sisters, but stopped. "Brick! I'm coming!" She started to fly back to where the boys are. "Bubbles! Hurry!" Blossom cried out of the other room. Bubbles looked back and started to worry. The water was already at the top of the door and was filling up very quickly. She hesitated and didn't know what to do. She kept hearing her name over and over when she just had enough and couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and yelled out, "Someone please save everyone from this ship!!" When the water was just about to reach the top of the ceiling, the two puffs and the Prof, and the RRB started to disappear. But Bubbles was still on board! Everyone else reappeared on lifeboats far away from the ship. "Huh? What happened?!" Blossom asked in astonishment. "I don't know," Buttercup replied. "Bubbles... Bubbles!! She's still on the ship!!" Blossom yelled sadly. "We have to help her!" Butch stated. "No dude... it's too late..." Brick said, as the four just watched as the ship slowly sank w/ everyone crying. Meanwhile, on board, Bubbles was saying to herself, "I can't take it when people treat me like i'm a baby!I'm more mature than that. I'm hardcore! I know i'm not as tough as Buttercup or as smart as Blossom or as brave as the RRB, but at least i'm not some wimp that doesn't give up! I'm sorry everyone... But w/ all of you treating me like this i'm no use to this world. I love you all. Please enjoy life as i would. I'll be watching everyone from heaven..."  
  
And w/ that said, the ship totally sank deep down into the ocean...  
  
  
  
**eNd** Bubbles...  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
CM801: Yayyyy!! This one is FINALLY DONE! *plops on the ground * I need to rest dude... (and yes it is short...)  
  
Lina Yuy: Poor CM... *gives her some water *  
  
CM801: Ughh, my hands r too tired to pick up anything...  
  
Lina Yuy: Really? Well we need to start on your last chapt then!! Lets gooooooo!!  
  
CM801: Lina-channnnn... Torture!! ._.  
  
Lina Yuy: C'mon c'mon! Don't be lazy! ^_^  
  
CM801: ..... *duck tapes Lina-chan to a tree, and puts tape over her mouth * Being lazy is my specialty ^^ Time for my beauty rest... *zZz *  
  
~~Next Chapt: My Green Star~~ 


End file.
